T & T Casamenteras
by Randuril
Summary: Akane y Ranma se encuentran en el baño de nuevo, en una situación comprometedora... de nuevo. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. ¿Tendrán algo que ver las chicas Tendo? Pues...


Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

 **T & T**

 **Casamenteras**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Akane parpadeó avergonzada y se sujetó con más fuerza la toalla que tenía puesta con descuido alrededor del cuerpo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Frente a ella estaba Ranma, su piel húmeda, quizá de sudor, que hacía que la camiseta se le adhiriera a los músculos. Sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente y una toalla colgando de su hombro.

¿Acaso él pretendía entrar al baño con ella? Ese… ese…

Akane se mordió el labio y sintió las mejillas más calientes todavía.

—Ra… Ranma — tragó saliva—. ¿Qué estás… haciendo aquí? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Yo… —las mejillas de él también se sonrojaron mientras no apartaba la vista de los hombros desnudos de su prometida—. Yo no… lo sé —susurró.

Akane entreabrió los labios estupefacta.

.

[Quince minutos antes del encuentro de Ranma y Akane]

Kasumi estaba cortando verduras en la cocina mientras tarareaba bajito una canción. De pronto levantó la vista y sonrió al ver entrar a Akane por la puerta que daba al patio. La menor de las Tendo tenía puesto su gi de entrenamiento y se secaba el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla.

—¿Terminaste tus ejercicios? —pregunto Kasumi amable mientras seguía cortando las zanahorias.

—Sí, iré a darme un baño —respondió Akane.

—Te avisaré cuando esté la cena.

—Gracias, Kasumi —Akane le sonrió antes de salir de la cocina.

Kasumi se detuvo. Se acercó a la puerta y se asomó para ver el momento exacto en que Akane terminaba de subir la escalera y se perdía en el piso superior. Luego volvió a entrar en la cocina, abrió el grifo y le puso un poco de agua a la tetera, para después colocarla al fuego.

Kasumi se pasó la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo. Volvió a salir de la cocina y entró en la sala. Nabiki estaba allí leyendo una revista mientras comía sus galletas favoritas; al notar la presencia de alguien en la habitación, Nabiki levantó los ojos.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermana mayor. Nabiki alzó una ceja.

—Es hora —susurró Kasumi. Nabiki asintió con seriedad.

Kasumi volvió a la cocina y Nabiki se puso de pie. Subió la escalera y entró en su habitación, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones, se quedó observando lo que había dentro y sonrió de costado.

Aunque Kasumi regresó a la cocina, no siguió preparando la comida de inmediato. Se acuclilló, abrió la puerta de una de las alacenas y sacó una pecera redonda llena de agua donde estaban nadando alegres un par de carpas. La llevó hasta la mesa y la cubrió con un trapo de cocina.

Inspiró y soltó el aire despacio. Su corazón comenzaba a latir apresurado.

Luego regresó a su puesto en la tabla de verduras y retomó el tarareo de su canción.

En ese preciso momento Happosai iba andando con sigilo por el piso de abajo, sus astutos ojos observaban a un lado y al otro con mirada furtiva, y se frotaba las manos con anticipación.

De pronto se detuvo, sus ojos se iluminaron al observar el objeto más avasalladoramente lujurioso y tierno a la vez. Sus ancianas mejillas se ruborizaron mientras dentro de sus ojos estallaban un millón de estrellas.

En el suelo en medio del pasillo había una braga.

—Son las bragas de Akane-chan —murmuró el maestro extasiado.

Las tomó con delicadeza y dio un salto, escapándose con el maravilloso tesoro.

.

[Cinco minutos antes del encuentro de Ranma y Akane]

Ranma estaba en el jardín cerca del estanque, practicando algunos nuevos y complicados movimientos que quería incorporar a sus katas diarias.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Akane gritar:

—¡Devuélvame mi ropa interior, pervertido!

Volteó al instante y vio al libidinoso maestro Happosai huyendo con unas bragas entre las manos.

—¡Oiga! —gritó Ranma y lanzó una patada voladora que el viejecito esquivó con facilidad.

—¡Deja de entrometerte en los placeres de los mayores, Ranma! —le ordenó Happosai.

—¡Devuelva eso, viejo pervertido!

—¡NUNCA! — exclamó con fuerza el maestro.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea de patadas y puñetazos y al final Happosai lanzó a Ranma directo al estanque de los peces y saltó por el muro escapando de la casa. Una jovencita pelirroja emergió del estanque escupiendo un chorro de agua y gruñendo al verse los pechos.

—Maldición —dijo entre dientes, pero olvidó todo al escuchar un llanto desconsolado, igual al de un bebé.

Al alzar el rostro vio al maestro Happosai de pie sobre el muro del dojo, observando la braga que tenía entre las manos mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro.

—Me han estafado —se quejó el ancianito—. Estos no son los calzones de Akane, ¡ni siquiera están usados! ¡Estos calzones son nuevos! —lloriqueó con amargura. Luego los tiró con rabia al piso—. ¡Me vengaré! ¡Iré a robar calzones _de verdad!_ —juró.

Y saltó hacia la calle.

La chica pelirroja del estanque lo observó con curiosidad y luego se rascó la cabeza.

.

[Un minuto antes de que Ranma peleara con Happosai]

Nabiki dejó la braga en medio del pasillo y se deslizó en silencio hacia el cuarto del maestro Happosai. La puerta estaba descorrida un par de centímetros, Nabiki se inclinó e hizo una perfecta imitación de la voz de su hermana Akane.

—Creo que iré a lavar estas bragas ahora que el maestro no está por aquí —dijo.

Y con sigilo se retiró para subir de nuevo la escalera, ensanchando la sonrisa.

Dentro de la habitación, Happosai levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron como los de un animal en medio de su rostro degenerado.

.

[Veinte segundos antes de que Ranma peleara con Happosai]

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Nabiki observaba la escena del jardín y oculta entre los pliegues de la cortina hacía de nuevo una de las cosas que mejor le salen: imitar la voz de Akane.

—¡Devuélvame mi ropa interior, pervertido! —gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que Ranma la escuchara.

Luego se quedó observando el intercambio de golpes entre los guerreros de la Escuela de Combate Libre, hasta que finalmente Ranma Saotome salió disparado hacia el estanque.

Entonces Nabiki sonrió satisfecha y se comió otra galleta, que había tenido la precaución de llevarse en el bolsillo.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Kasumi observa que una finísima línea de vapor sale de la tetera que tenía sobre la estufa, así que apaga el fuego, vuelve a la preparación de la comida y espera.

.

[Dos minutos antes del encuentro de Ranma y Akane]

Kasumi puso su mejor rostro preocupado al ver entrar en la cocina a Ranma convertido en chica.

—Hay un poco de agua caliente sobre la estufa —le comentó después con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias, Kasumi, eres tan precavida —respondió el muchacho.

Ella sonrió, pero no respondió nada. Ranma salió de nuevo al patio para echarse encima el agua caliente y volver a la normalidad. Ya convertido en chico regresó una vez más a la cocina y dejó la tetera encima de la mesa.

Kasumi puso el pescado a asar.

—Gracias, Kasumi —dijo el chico—. Ahora volveré a…

Kasumi sonrió con firmeza sin apartar los ojos de él. Ranma le devolvió la mirada sintiendo un ominoso escalofrío en la espalda.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la mayor de las Tendo.

—¿Seguro? Bueno, yo… creo que sí.

—Si me preguntas a mí —continuó Kasumi como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta del muchacho—, te aconsejaría darte un baño de inmediato. El agua del estanque estaba llena de químicos.

—¿Químicos? —Ranma frunció el ceño—. ¿Pero qué dia…?

Kasumi se acercó a la mesa y quitó el paño que cubría la pecera, revelando al par de carpas que nadaban alegres.

—Limpié el estanque esta mañana —explicó—. Puse algunos químicos para que se desinfectara muy bien antes de regresar a las carpas.

La mandíbula de Ranma se soltó.

—Debe ser una broma —murmuró.

Kasumi sonrió como disculpándose.

.

[Diez segundos antes del encuentro de Ranma y Akane]

Ranma estaba de pie ante la puerta del baño con una toalla al hombro y todas sus cosas para asearse en un brazo. Como estaba un poco malhumorado por haber tenido que terminar su entrenamiento antes de tiempo no se dio cuenta de que Nabiki pasó sigilosa por el pasillo detrás de él y bajó la escalera.

Mientras abría la puerta Ranma se preguntaba por qué Akane no se había tomado la molestia de agradecerle que había rescatado de las garras del maestro Happosai sus calzones todavía sin estrenar.

Entonces la vio. La chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba justo frente a él, con las puntas del cabello goteando agua todavía y una pátina de humedad cubriendo su suave y blanca piel. El delicioso aroma del jabón de su prometida le inundó el cerebro al mismo tiempo que se percataba de que la toalla revelaba apenas las elevadas curvas de los pechos y era muy corta como para tapar del todo los jóvenes muslos.

Turbado la miró y vio que ella se mordía el labio. Ranma sintió que el baño estaba de repente demasiado caliente.

—Ra… Ranma —los labios de ella temblaron—. ¿Qué estás… haciendo aquí?

El muchacho no entendió la pregunta. Observaba el pecho de Akane subir y bajar y su pequeña mano que era lo único que impedía que la toalla se desdoblara y revelara sus encantos.

—Yo no… lo sé —respondió por inercia.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, en una mezcla de emociones que acrecentaba el vapor del agua caliente.

.

[Durante el encuentro de Ranma y Akane]

Nabiki entró en la cocina. De inmediato Kasumi dejó destapada la olla que estaba vigilando y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó apremiante—. ¿Funcionó?

—Ya lo sabremos —respondió Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de té helado.

—¡Eso fue realmente emocionante! —exclamó Kasumi extasiada llevándose las manos al pecho—. Mi corazón está latiendo como loco. ¿No late apresurado el tuyo, Nabiki?

—Eh… supongo —respondió su hermana y le dio un sorbo a la botella.

Luego se acercó a la mesa y le dio un golpecito a la pecera con un dedo. Una de las carpas se acercó abriendo su enorme boca, pero aburrida se dio la vuelta y siguió nadando.

—Creí que Ranma iba a descubrirme, de verdad —continuó Kasumi exaltada, hablando con rapidez—. ¿Qué tal si preguntaba por Akane? Ya sabes cómo son esos dos, siempre están preguntando por el otro.

—Es verdad —asintió Nabiki—. Oye, Kasumi, ¿qué harás después con estas carpas? No son las del estanque.

—Lo sé, por suerte Ranma tampoco se dio cuenta de eso —comentó Kasumi.

—Es poco probable que Ranma se dé cuenta de algo —murmuró Nabiki dando otro sorbo a la botella.

—Todavía no sé qué hacer con los pececitos —admitió Kasumi preocupada.

—Podrías regalárselos al doctor Tofú —sugirió Nabiki. Kasumi le dio la espalda y revolvió la olla con manos torpes sin decir nada—. Pero creo que eso es una historia para después —agregó Nabiki en voz más baja, solo para ella.

—¿Crees que…?

Kasumi se detuvo. Las dos hermanas levantaron la cabeza al escuchar un fuerte estruendo seguido del grito:

—¡Ranma, eres un pervertido!

Las dos chicas Tendo corrieron hacia la ventana a tiempo para ver a Ranma Saotome surcando los cielos de Nerima.

—Rayos —se quejó Nabiki.

—Oh, no —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla con preocupación—. No lo logramos.

—Eso parece —comentó Nabiki dejando caer los hombros.

—Me pregunto qué salió mal —musitó Kasumi—. ¿Debí apresurarme más para que Ranma llegara antes? Quizá debí usar químicos de verdad en el estanque.

—O tal vez yo tendría que haber probado con una braga usada —intervino Nabiki pensativa y tomó otro trago de té helado.

Kasumi suspiró y dejó caer los brazos.

—Oh, cuánta frustración. ¡Debemos hacer que esos dos estén juntos! ¿Acaso podremos lograrlo alguna vez, hermanita?

—Tranquila, Kasumi, lo lograremos —aseguró Nabiki—. Ya probamos con tu plan, ahora toca poner en práctica el mío.

Nabiki Tendo le cerró un ojo confiada.

—Espero que tengas razón —murmuró Kasumi.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó Nabiki después olisqueando el aire.

—¡Oh, no! —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla palideciendo—… Creo que se está quemando el pescado.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

Nota: El título de la historia es un homenaje al fic _S &S Detectives, _de Noham. ¿Lo pensaron al leerlo?

Esta pequeña historia está inspirada en primer lugar por un fanart de Mutsuki, que les dejé como portada del fic, y en segundo lugar por la serie _Dirk Gently_ de Netflix que estoy mirando ahora y es muy, muy extraña, pero también muy buena.

Quizá podría haber más adelante otros capítulos de las _Casamenteras_ , aunque por ahora no están planeados, pero si se me ocurren por supuesto que los escribiré y los compartiré con ustedes.

Espero que les haya gustado y no fuera muy complicado de leer y entender. Como siempre agradezco a todos los que me leen y a los que me escriben sus comentarios, aunque sea en historias ya muy antiguas, los leo a todos.

Hoy también quiero compartirles con mucha emoción la noticia de que ya tengo un perfil en la página **Ko-fi** , adonde pueden ir a comprarme un café virtual en forma de donativo. Si consideran que mi trabajo como escritora vale el precio de un café les agradecería mucho que me visitaran por allá y me lo hicieran saber. Pueden encontrarme como Randuril o directamente en:

ko-fi[punto]com[barra]randuril

(recuerden borrar lo que está entre los paréntesis)

Un abrazo y buena semana.

Romina


End file.
